La caza del mago mas codiciado: Remus Lupin
by M.Y.U. Kinky's girls
Summary: Y este es el fik de Dark Moony donde trata de matar... digo, conkistar! a Remus... Remus X Hooly a fulll!


El nombre de la protagonista

ha sido cambiado para preservar

su salud tanto física

como mental.

— ¡Tengo que conseguirlo! – me repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería — ¡Tengo que conseguirlo . !

¿El por qué de mis suspiros? Remus Lupin, el sueño de gran parte de las chicas de Hogwarts: alto (pero no mucho), el cabello castaño claro, tan sedoso y brillante, y los ojos más dorados que hubiese visto en mi vida. Además de ser un chico amable, muy inteligente y dulce, siempre está sonriendo . . . lo cual me agrada mucho .

Llegué, sin darme cuenta, a la sala común de mi casa: Gryffindor (jeeeeee!! Abajo los Slytherins o!!!). Subí a la habitación de las de séptimo. Dentro estaban Kania, Lily y, mi mejor amiga, Maddy. Sara había ido a la cocina a por un poco de comida.

— ¡Maddyyyyyyyy! – me eché sobre los hombros de mi amiga, quien se hallaba enfrascada en un grueso y aparentemente complicado libro de Pociones – ¡Tenés que ayudarme ¡¡!

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Holly? – preguntó ella, sin saber con seguridad si preocuparse o revolearme el hermoso libraco por la cabeza . . . cosa que no me vendría mal, pero aún me niego, no sea cosa que me deje de gustar él =P.

— Remus Lupin – dije en un suspiro, mi amiga me miró con esa mirada tan suya que decía "si no te corrés ahora te como cruda", pero no le hice caso: no era la primera vez que me miraba así . . . ¡y tampoco sería la última xDDDDDDDD!

— ¿Qué pasa con el bicho marciano ese ahora? – preguntó con pocas pulgas. Ah, creo que no mencioné que ella considera a Lupin como competencia en calificaciones: él está en primer lugar y ella en segundo U.

— ¡No le digas así . ! Pero bueno, no voy a discutir eso ahora. Necesito que me ayudes – supliqué con esa cara de "pobrecita cachorrilla" que nadie puede resistirme . . . ¡excepto él . ! – Estamos en séptimo año y todavía no logro que se fije en mi TT, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Y fue ahí, que a Maddy se le ocurrió la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido jamás: me entregó una libreta y dijo que escribiera ahí lo que se me ocurriese para conquistarlo y anotar los resultados. Me dio algunas ideas, pero con la condición que, cada vez que anotara algo, le diera la libreta para leerla. No sé si hizo eso de amiga o para sacarme de encima en ese momento ¬.¬Uuuu (o quizás por ambos motivos .). Pero bueno, la idea me encantó y pienso llevarla hasta las últimas consecuencias .

"**101 maneras para conseguir a Remus Lupin"**

(by Lissë de Gryffindor)

**3 de Octubre**

**1- Hacerle algún pequeño regalo (idea de Maddy ):**

Aprovechando que el sábado anterior habíamos tenido una salida a Hosgmeade, decidí comprarle allí algo que le agradara y le recordase a mi. Una cadena sería el regalo más apropiado y, como a mi me gusta mucho la plata, la elegí de ese material.

Viendo que las clases que van después del almuerzo se habían suspendido puesto que el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas había sido atacado (otra vez) por sus tres Augureys (otra vez ¬¬U), estuve toda la tarde tratando de acercarme a Remus (siempre me pregunté cómo cuernos hace para que siempre que le voy a hablar, se le aparezca uno de sus amigos, salidos de la nada, y se lo lleve T.T).

Me costó mi trabajo acercarme, pero una vez que logré deshacerme de los molestos de Potter, Black y Pettigrew (gracias Maddy, gracias Lily TuT!!), me lo llevé a la biblioteca y le entregué mi obsequio.

Bueno, en realidad, más que entregárselo, me colgué de su cuello e intenté ponérselo antes de que los otros tres molestos se me aparecieran nuevamente (había estado cuatro horas y media persiguiéndolo, me encontraba al borde de un ataque de histeria . ). Pero creo que no fue buena idea =S. Los lugares donde había rozado la cadena en el forcejeo (. qué tímido .) se pusieron muy rojos e incluso parecían echar humo O.O. Una vez que él se soltó y yo terminé en el suelo (¬.¬UUuuuu), me explicó, sin dejar de temblar y frotarse el cuello, que era muy, pero MUY alérgico a la plata y que jamás volviera a intentar nada parecido . . . aunque me agradeció la intención . Pobrecito mi Lupin, a la próxima mejor le regalo algo como un cuadro con una luna llena pintada

**31 de Octubre (baile de Halloween .)**

**2- Averiguar qué le gusta:**

Había intentado hacer otra cosa que llevase más acción, pero Maddy no me dejó. No entiendo, yo no veo qué tenga de malo secuestrar a Severus Snape y dárselo a cambio de que se comprometa conmigo =S. Supongo que habrá sido porque lo comenté delante de un par de chicas de Slytherin que están muertas con él, y bueno . . . como que no me miraron con muy buena cara U. Lástima, yo ya tenía hasta la poción multijugos preparada por si alguien notaba su ausencia xDD.

En lugar de eso (Maddy, sigo insistiendo que la idea era buena ¬¬), me dediqué a investigar sus gustos y llegué a ésta conclusión: si no le agarró diabetes aún, es porque tiene mucha suerte . . . estooo, no, digo U: que le gusta mucho el chocolate. Vaya donde vaya, siempre tiene uno en la mano o en el bolsillo. Así que le comuniqué mi idea a Maddy.

Cuando se la dije, primero me miró boquiabierta y después, cuando le mostré que ya tenía todo hecho, se empezó a reír y casi se ahoga .. No le veo el chiste, me quedó muy bonito mi disfraz de tableta de chocolate ¡¡, y con lo que me costó hacerlo . !!

Maddy y el resto de las chicas, bajaron antes que yo . . . no sé porqué no me esperaron =S. Pero bueno, iba a ser más fácil así. Sabía con certeza que los cuatro Merodeadores estaban todavía en sus cuartos . . . los gritos de ellos cuando molestan a Pettigrew se pueden escuchar desde acá. Supongo que esta vez el motivo sería que el enano no quería disfrazarse (¿se nota mucho que Pettigrew no me cae bien?) y los otros tres estarían forcejeando por meterlo en algún disfraz ridículo . . . como cuando el año pasado lo disfrazaron de rata, o el anterior de pino, o el anterior . . . ¡¡No viene al caso!! Tengo que aprender a no irme por las ramas .

Bien, cuando escuché que ya estaban bajando, comencé a seguirlos. Quiso la Diosa de la Fortuna que Remus se retasara poco antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, con lo que yo me adelanté sin que me viera, y me dio unos segundos para acomodarme contra una pared, meter piernas y brazos en el disfraz, ocultar mi cara y sacar un cartelito de "CÓMEME". Le chisté para que se acercara y, cuando lo tuve bien cerca, salté y, sacando mi cara, grité "¡¡SORPRESA O!!". Pero me parece que se asustó =S, porque salió corriendo y a los pocos segundos estaba de vuelta con sus amigos diciendo "Era un chocolate enorme y me quería comeeeeeeer T.T!! Juro que estaba por acá". Creo que hice bien al esconderme, pero faltó poco para que Black me descubriera.

Después de eso, no me quedó otra que volver a la habitación y cambiarme de disfraz. Maddy había insistido mucho en dejarme otro "por si las dudas" sobre mi cama. Lástima que la próxima vez que me disfrace no va a poder ser en Hogwarts.

**25 de Diciembre (Navidad):**

**3- Regalo de Navidad:**

Quise meterme en una caja grande y ponerme a los pies de su cama, pero Maddy me recordó qué pasó cuando hice algo similar en Halloween (el pobre no pudo tocar un chocolate en toda una semana ¡¡). Entonces le pedí que me envolviera para regalo y que dejara mi cabeza a la vista, pero me preguntó cómo iba a caminar hasta allá porque ella ni loca me cargaba (y sospecho que les dio instrucciones de no hacerlo al resto de mis compañeras de cuarto ¬.¬).

Como no pude (me hice varios chichones al tratar de no caerme al caminar U), a cambio de eso, un bonito cuadro con una enorme luna llena pintada cuelga de la cabecera de su cama .

**12 de Enero**

¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo hace el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para enfurecer a sus Augureys y que éstos lo ataquen? Son de los bicho más pacíficos que conozco!! Ya es la sexta vez en el año que le pasa oO. Remus dice (aaaay, es tan bonito Remus cuando explica cosas !!), que el profesor no debería . . .

Ah, no: esto no es mi diario U.

**20 de Enero**

**4- Acercarme a él pidiéndole ayuda con alguna materia:**

Simple y sin complicaciones (bueno, casi =S). No entiendo cómo no se me ocurrió antes . . . ah, ya recuerdo: porque Maddy es capaz de matarme si sabe que fui con su "competencia" U.

Clase elegida: Pociones (dobles y con Slytherin P). Perfecta para mi, puesto que soy casi nula (excepto con la multijugos y la veritaserum, que me las sé de memoria ).

No me costó casi nada separar al grupete, solo tuve que pedirle a Lily que se llevara a James (argh! No me acostumbro a decirle así . ) y a Maddy que se llevara a Bl . . . Sirius. El susto fue cuando Pettigrew quiso formar grupo con Remus (Kania y Sara se habían negado en rotundo a formar equipo con él), pero el profesor fue más rápido y lo puso con McNair. Así que problema uno resuelto, pude ponerme felizmente como su compañera de trabajo por al menos esa clase .

El verdadero problema vino cuando me preguntó si yo sabía hacer la poción que pedía el profesor. Casi sin poder creer que él (justo él, el promedio más alto de Hogwarts . ) fuera peor que yo en pociones, comencé a reír . . . logrando que el profesor me quitara cinco puntos T.T. Y entre los dos, después y gracias al bonito desastre que hicimos en nuestro caldero y alrededores, el profesor nos creyó lo suficientemente merecedores de restarnos quince puntos a cada uno y obsequiarnos con una hermosa detención a cumplir . . . ¡¿mañana O.O?! Oh, Dios, mejor me pongo a hacer la tarea de Transfiguraciones ya o no llegaré a entregarla para el jueves. No tengo ganas de cumplir otra detención en la misma semana . . . a menos que sea con Remus =P.

(Nota de Maddy: Igual estuvo muy divertido cuando se las ingeniaron para poner parte de la poción en la camiseta de Snape =P)

(Nota de Holly: Yo pienso lo mismo xDDDDDDD. El pegote le va a durar una semana)

(Nota de Maddy: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

**14 de Febrero (San Valentín .):**

**5- Regalo Sorpresa (ya Maddy . !!) Tarjeta de San Valentín (ahí sí ¬¬??):**

Fhe, después de mucho pensar (y muchas ideas echadas por tierra por mi [me lo estoy replanteando ¬¬] amiga Maddy), decidí que expresarle mis sentimientos con una tarjeta sería lo más apropiado.

Pero tenía que ser una tarjeta especial, además de que tenía que leerla sí o sí. Habíamos ido a Hosgmeade hacía dos días, pero ninguna tarjeta me convencía. Amén que la mayoría eran las del tipo "Cuando dos corazones se juntan, nace el amor" y cursilerías por el estilo, ¡puaj . ! Antes que eso prefería un . . . ¡un howler! ¿Por qué . . .? Ah, si, éste sí lo había pensado antes . . . solo que ninguna de las chicas me había dejado U. Así que les di el esquinazo cuando nos dirigíamos hacia las Tres Escobas, volví a la tarjetería, le pedí uno de esos bonitos sobres colorados y volví antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de que no estaba .

En la mañana de San Valentín, me senté a desayunar junto a mis amigas, como de costumbre, a la espera de que llegara la lechuza. Me había esmerado mucho escribiendo y no me importaba en absoluto que el resto de la escuela se enterara siempre y cuando él lo supiera.

Una bandada de lechuzas surcó el techo del Gran Comedor buscando cada una a sus respectivos dueños o destinatarios. En eso, miro hacia el lado del grupo de Remus, ¡y qué excitación al ver que tiene mi sobre en las manos! Remus miró confuso el sobre y luego a mi. Maddy, comprendiendo la situación, me miró también pero con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada sin poder creer que _realmente_ lo había hecho. Yo solo sonreí a ambos, mientras observaba cómo Remus (ayyyyy!! Qué tierno que es cuando tiene esa expresión en la cara .!!) abría el sobre. Pero . . . ¡auch! La carta explotó en su nariz apenas la abrió y no pudo leer nada T.T. Algo debí haber hecho mal, nunca me llevé demasiado bien con los howler, ¿pero qué puede haber sido =S? Ahora se deben pensar que quiero matar a mi pobrecito Remus.

(Nota de Maddy: Animaaaaal!!! Cómo le vas a mandar un howler como carta de San Valentín . !? Yo pensé que lo dirías en broma .)

(Nota de Holly: Pensé que era buena idea T.T, yo quería que lo escuchara antes de que James, Sirius o Pettigrew hicieran algo para impedirlo . . . como de costumbre)

(Nota de Maddy: Sin comentarios .. Al final no me contaste nunca cómo te fue en la detención ¬¬)

(Nota de Holly: Pues nada, apenas si pudimos hablar: el profesor se aseguró de mantenernos lo suficientemente alejados el resto de la tarde cuando derretimos el segundo caldero .)

(Nota de Maddy: Pero si solo estaban ahí para limpiar!! Cómo cuernos hicieron para derretir _dos_ calderos oO?)

(Nota de Holly: Buenoo, Remus dijo que conocía una poción que servía para sacar la porquería del fondo y como el profesor se distrajo, nosotros aprovechamos y . . . )

(Nota de Maddy: Dejá, no cuentes más, ya me hago la idea de lo que pasó ¬¬ [¿cómo es que me hice amiga de ésta bestia .?])

**11 de Abril (Pascua) **

**6- Regalo de Pascua (idea de Maddy):**

(Nota de Holly: esto de los regalos se está volviendo reiterativo, ¿no puedo hacer algo que lleve más acción .?)

(Nota de Maddy: no hasta que aprendas a no poner en riesgo la cabeza de Lupin y la tuya ¬¬)

(Nota de Holly: ouuiii, vamos Maddy, déeeeejame déeeeejame .!! Prometo portarme como un ser humano normal ¡¡)

(Nota de Maddy: no me pongas esa cara, ¬¬U, además, ¿vos como ser humano normal o.ô?)

(Nota de Holly: yo _soy_ normal . . . pero a mi manera . Vamos, prometo portarme bien .)

(Nota de Maddy: y qué tenés pensado ¬.¬Uuuuu??)

(Nota de Holly: pueeesss . . . )

**6- Un rato a solas con Remus:**

(Nota de Holly: qué tal ??)

(Nota de Maddy: nada bueno va a salir de esto .)

Bueno, pese a la poca confianza en mi de algunas (mirada asesina a Sara, Kania, Lily y Maddy ¬¬), logré convencerlas de que me ayudaran a poner en marcha el plan.

La idea era hacer una búsqueda del tesoro con huevos de Pascua: el que juntaba más ganaba. El concurso lo iban a presidir Sara (que no quiso participar) y Landford (el otro chico de nuestro curso de Gryffindor, que tampoco quiso participar) y sería en parejas mixtas. Casi me da un infarto cuando se me acercó, cuando no, el enano de Pettigrew, pero lo esquivé y me fui derechito da Remus antes e que Kania (que tampoco le tiene mucha simpatía que digamos al enano ese ¬¬ . . . Maddy dice que lo discrimino sin razón, pero bueno ¡ella hace lo mismo con Remus . !), se lo llevara con ella.

La mayoría de los chicos de los cursos inferiores a cuarto año, se habían ido a pasar éstas mini vacaciones en sus casas . . . suertudos ¬¬ (ellos porque no tienen que rendir las EXTASIS T.T). Pero, de todas formas, la mayoría de la torre Gryffindor se terminó uniendo al juego (con lo que hubo que esconder más huevos =S), para casi infarto de la profesora McGonnagall, quien temía que los Merodeadores hicieran de las suyas (sobre todo ciertos dos que yo me sé ¬¬U)

Los huevos estarían diseminados por todo el colegio gracias a un encantamiento diseminador que Sara se había aprendido expresamente para la ocasión . . . aunque creo que se le fue un poco la mano ¬¬U.

Todo empezó bien, pero fuéramos por donde fuéramos, en cada esquina, siempre, pero _siempre_ estaba alguno de los otros tres al acecho . (creo que realmente tenían miedo de que lo matara o algo por el estilo .). Remus tenía una cara de verdadero terror, sobre todo cuando me enojé e intenté lanzarle una maldición al torpe de Black (sí, ha vuelto a ser Black ¬¬) pero con tan mala puntería que terminó pegándole a McNair U. De más está decir que tuvimos que correr por nuestras vidas . . . aunque Remus insistía en quedarse él a enfrentarlo mientras yo huía . . . aaaahhh (suspiro) ¡qué valientee ! Claro que yo no lo dejé, con lo que puso una cara de impotencia adorable (nyaa! Ya sé que querías enfrentarlo, mi Remus bonito, pero no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase mientras yo esté con vos ).

Tuvimos que correr hasta los terrenos del colegio y ni aún así dejaba de perseguirnos, por lo que, con toda la intención de sorprender a Remus (y salvar el pellejo, a qué negarlo), lo llevé muy decidida hasta el Bosque Prohibido. No sé porqué Remus ponía esa cara de espanto a medida que nos íbamos internando cada vez más en el bosque: yo creía que quería deshacerse de McNair =S. Supongo que le daría vergüenza estar a solas conmigo y en un lugar donde nadie podría vernos ..

Aaaahhh, estábamos tan juntos (yo todavía lo tenía de la mano de cuando lo arrastré lejos del otro bobo [no, no es Pettigrew ésta vez]) . . . estuve así de cerca de besarlo . . . pero justo una estúpida Acromántula, salió al paso con sus qué-sé-yo-cuántos hijitos . (ahora entiendo porqué Remus comenzó a temblar cuando miró por sobre mi hombro =P). Me enojé tanto pero tanto, que hice un hechizo de rayo y, en la confusión, pudimos escapar . . . espero que los ojos de Aragog estén bien =P.

Pero al menos algo bueno salió del asunto: cuando estábamos escapando, me tropecé y caí (Remus ayudó a levantarme o). Cuando me voy a fijar con qué había tropezado, ¡me di cuenta de que era un huevo de los de la competencia O! (ahora se entiende por qué digo que a Sara se le fue la mano ¬.¬Uuu???).

Cuando volvimos, ya era de noche y teníamos a toda la torre Gryffindor, más profesores y algunos de otras casas que no tenían nada que hacer, buscándonos por todos lados U. McGonnagall nos estuvo gritando a Remus y a mi por casi una hora y no me quiso escuchar cuando le dije que Remus no tenía nada que ver y que había sido McNair el que había empezado todo (bueno, casi U, ¿pero ella qué iba a saberlo =P?). Por lo que obtuve mi quinta detención del año y Remus la segunda .. Al menos la voy a pasar junto a él O.

Lo único malo, es que si antes los Merodeadores tenían la estúpida sospecha de que yo quería matar a Remus . . . ¡¡pues ahora se transformó en una confirmación . !! No es justooo T.T, si yo soy buena ¡¡ . . .

(Nota de Maddy: aja, y a eso llamás portarse como un "ser humano normal", no ¬¬?)

(Nota de Holly: pero no era lo que yo quería hacer . !! Si ese estúpido de McNair no hubiese comenzado a perseguirnos, nosotros no tendríamos que haber escapado hacia el Bosque Prohibido . . . )

(Nota de Maddy: para empezar, qué cuernos tenías vos que andar tirando maldiciones por los pasillos de la escuela . ?! . . . a propósito, qué maldición quisiste tirar =S?)

(Nota de Holly: la de Forunculo =P. Es que no le viste la cara??)

(Nota de Maddy: no pude . . . estaba más preocupada buscando a una amiga loca que había desaparecido junto con el promedio más alto de la escuela ¬¬)

(Nota de Holly: estooooo . . . )

(Nota de Maddy: y ni que hablar de frenar los instintos asesinos de Sirius y James ¬¬)

(Nota de Holly: oUUuuuuu)

**5 de Mayo:**

**7- Poción de amor:**

Una vez que terminé el castigo con McGonnagall que, "por causas desconocidas" (dejémoslo así, sí?), se alargó tres semanas, decidí que ya tenía suficiente de esperar y tomé medidas drásticas. Maddy casi me acuchilla oUuu, pero cuando le hice ver que era el único método por el que nadie saldría lastimado, quemado, con cosas pegajosas en sus camisetas, asustado de muerte, atacado por Acromántulas o con forúnculos en la cabeza, ella solita se puso a hacerla .

Me la entregó en la mañana (creo que se quedó toda la noche haciéndola .) y me dio instrucciones para cómo suministrársela. Solo debía lograr que la ingiriera . . . el problema era cómo =S.

Primero intenté por las buenas: la puse en su jugo de calabaza mientras Lily y Sara lo distraían a él y sus amigos . . . el problema fue que me confundí de vaso y lo puse en el de Pettigrew . El enano ese, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Kania . . . ¡zas! Tuvimos a un enano diciéndole piropos a una oriental que me quería matar U.

Segundo, durante las clases de Herbología, traté de hacérsela beber, como convidándole de una botella que había traído (es que ahora que es primavera, está haciendo bastante calor. Sobre todo en los invernaderos . . . y en las clases de Adivinación =P [ésta materia no la dejé, aunque no la necesito, porque la profesora me hace reír mucho xDD, me pronostica que estoy en riesgo mortal al menos dos veces por semana xDDDDD] ). Pero antes de que Remus pudiera siquiera rozar la botella, Black y Potter me la sacaron de las manos y se la tomaron toda ='( . . . decir que había guardado un poco por si las dudas .. ¿Resultado? El bobo se Sirius cayó enamorado de Maddy (había que verlo!! Era muy graciosos verlo hacerse el galán con Maddy xDDDDDDDDD) y Potter de mi . . Supongo que no habrá que especificar las variopintas maldiciones que me estuvo lanzando Lily por haber tocado a su novio (pero yo no lo toqué . !!!), y, como no había manera de calmarla, no se me ocurrió mejor idea que hacerla tomar un poco a ella de la poción y que se quede enamorada de Landford. El otro problema vino cuando Maddy ingirió un poco de la poción y se quedó enamorada de Remus . !!! Y parece ser que Sara también tragó un poco cuando comencé a forcejear con Maddy para ver quién se la daba a Remus, porque de repente se la veía muy cariñosa con Pettigrew =S.

La profesora de Herbología, al principio, no reaccionaba. Pero, cuando reaccionó, nos dio una detención a todos a cumplir en el invernadero 3, cuidando de las mandrágoras T.T. Como siga así, voy a causar que perdamos la copa de las casas éste año ¡¡ (decir que Maddy recupera en una clase lo que perdemos en una semana . . . )

Gracias a Dios, la profesora no se dio cuenta de que estábamos utilizando un filtro amoroso (o me hubiera expulsado O.O) y pude salvar un poco de la catástrofe U.

Aunque no fue fácil acercarme a Remus con dos chicas tratando de asesinarme (Maddy y Kania) y un enamorado colgado del cuello todo el tiempo . . Era ya muy pasada la noche cuando logramos estar a solas, y solo porque McGonnagall nos interceptó a todos en el pasillo cuando íbamos hacia la cocina . . . interceptación de la cual Remus y yo escapamos (o mejor dicho, yo escapé y arrastré a Remus conmigo: McGonnagall estaba muy ocupada en controlar a los otros ocho xDDD). Volvimos como relámpago a la Sala Común (creo que él tampoco quería recibir otro descuento de puntos y otra detención en el mismo día =S) y, misteriosamente, estaba vacía (bueh, era casi medianoche, así que no era tan "misteriosamente" =P). Lo acorralé contra una pared y, después de asegurarle once veces (desconfiado ¬¬) que no era veneno, logré que se lo tomara. Me sentía como en un sueño. Remus me abrazó por la cintura, dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y estaba comenzado a acercar su boca a la mía cuando, a tan solo dos escasos centímetro para besarnos, tocó la medianoche. Él se apartó con rapidez, rojo cual tomate, me miró anonadado y comenzó a farfullar unas disculpas muy confusas para luego escapar a todo correr hacia la habitación. ¡¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa . !!!! ¡¡¡No lo podía creer!!! Maddy había hecho la poción que solo dura hasta medianoche, la voy a matar .

Aunque, mejor que buscase un lugar para esconderme y pronto, porque si a Remus se le había ido el efecto, a los demás . . .

Pasé toda la noche encerrada en el baño: prefiero dormir mal a que enfrentarme a las iras de las chicas (sobre todo las de Maddy O.O!!).

Estoy escribiendo esto un día después, o sea el seis. Es que recién hoy pude acercarme a la habitación (porque aproveché que las demás bajaron a desayunar, jej). Por lo que estuve escuchando, van a matarme, pero ¡ey!, que ésta vez no fue solo culpa mía . . . Black y Potter no deberían haberme sacado mi botella . .

Tengo que cerrar, escucho pasos subiendo por la escalera . . .

(Nota de Maddy [dos días después y cuando por fin pude agarrar a Holly ¬¬]: no te maté solo porque sé que es culpa mía por haberte hecho la poción .. Sí que habré dicho estupideces de Lupin)

(Nota de Holly: de hecho, sí. Si no fuese porque me gusta tanto, me hubiese reído allí mismo xDDDD)

(Nota de Maddy: ya, no te esfuerces tanto por hacerme sentir mejor ¬¬. Pero creo que lo mejor fue cuando Sara comenzó a perseguir a Peter y Peter a Kania xDDDDDDD!!

(Nota de Holly: síiiiii, estuvo de lo más divertido xDDDD!!!)

(Nota de Maddy: debiste haber visto la cara de James cuando se pasó el efecto de la poción y vio a Lily, que todavía no se había despegado del cuello de Landford xDDDDDDDDD!!)

(Nota de Holly: nooooooo, me lo perdí T.T!!!!)

(Nota de Maddy: un castigo muy bien merecido ¬¬)

(Nota de Holly: al menos logré acercarme un poco más a Remus =D)

**20 de Mayo**

**8- Cocinarle algo para compartir en el almuerzo**

Recuerdo haberlo visto en una novela una vez y les había ido muy bien (al capítulo siguiente ya estaban casados y con un hijo .), así que me dije: ¿por qué no me iría igual o mejor incluso?

Teniendo en cuenta el desastre que había sido el punto anterior (y peor fue la detención de Herbología . . . ¡yo solo quería hacerle una _pequeña_ broma a Pettigrew cuando le saqué las orejeras! ¿Yo cómo iba a saber que se desmayaría . ? Ah, sí: porque lo estudié en tercero, no U? De todas maneras, _no_ _me merecía_ una semana más de detención ¡¡), esto del almuerzo era inofensivo.

El estúpido de Pettigrew me acaba de sacar la libreta, pero lo atrapé a tiempo con un Petríficus Totalus =D. Como últimamente estoy escribiendo demasiado en ésta libretita, deben querer saber lo que estoy poniendo (los muy metiches ¬¬) . . . creo que se dieron cuenta que el chocolate gigante era yo =S. Realmente deben pensar que quiero matar a Remus . . . ¡y están en lo cierto! ¡Quiero matarlo a besos xDDDD! . . . Pettigrew se está quejando ¬¬U, después veo si lo despetrifico . . . creo que voy a empezar otra libreta que me ayude a exterminar a ésta plaga =).

Volviendo (U). Como dije, quería preparar un almuerzo casero y llevarlo junto al lago a almorzar. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Sara para cocinar porque Kania aún estaba enojada, Lily estaba tratando de explicarle encantamientos a Pettigrew y Maddy quema hasta el agua (no, no es mentira: la he visto hacerlo, no sé cómo pero lo hizo .).

Primero tuvimos que infiltrarnos en la cocina. Segundo, conseguir los materiales para una tarta. Tercero, tratar de que los elfos domésticos dejaran de pedirnos por favor que paráramos que ellos harían el trabajo (creo que eso fue cuando a se me cayó una pila de platos . . . ¿o fue cuando Sara comenzó a poner unos polvitos extraños en los cubiertos que los Slytherin usarían a la mañana siguiente =S?). Cuarto, aprender cómo cuernos se enciende la hornalla. Quinto, tratar de no quemarnos ni cortarnos ningún dedo (ya le habíamos dado bastante trabajo ésta semana a Madame Pomfey cuando le hicimos creer a James que Lily estaba embarazada xDDDD . . . el muy bobo se lo creyó, creo que no tiene muy en claro cómo es eso de los bebés. Madame Pomfey lo tuvo horas dándole educación sexual . . . James juró venganza U). Y sexto y más importante: agarrar los ingredientes correctos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tuvimos la tarta hecha. No era exactamente lo que mostraba el libro de recetas, quizás un poco quemada en la mitad derecha . . . y un poco cruda en la mitad izquierda, pero bueno ¡la intención es lo que cuenta !

Dejé la tarta en la cocina al cuidado de los elfos domésticos, con órdenes expresas de no tocarla ni cambiarla por otra . . . los muy . . . veían la tarta, veían a Sara (con pegote en las mejillas), me miraban a mi (con harina en el pelo y en la punta de la nariz) y tenían que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse . .

La pasé al otro día, apenas salí de la clase antes del almuerzo, agarré a Remus (últimamente, cada vez que me ve, se esconde detrás de sus amigos =S . . . menos mal que estaban cumpliendo castigo con el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas en ese momento . . . creo que fue porque estuvieron sacándole plumas a sus Augureys a ver si es verdad eso de que repelen la tinta =S), y me lo llevé a las rastras hasta el lago, donde le había pedido a Maddy que me dejara todo listo como para un día de campo.

Nos sentamos y le ofrecí un poco de tarta. Él la miró unos segundos y luego, amablemente, la rechazó (es tan mono, seguro que le daba vergüenza . . . .o quizás pensó que tenía alguna otra cosa rara =S). Para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, agarré un pedazo yo y comencé a comer. Todo hubiese ido bien, si no fuera porque me ahogué con el pedazo que estaba masticando . . Remus, cuando vio que _realmente_ me estaba ahogando (me parece que se creyó que le estaba jugando otra broma ¬.¬UUuuuu), se puso blanco e intentó que escupiera . . . pero creo que trató demasiado fuerte porque casi termino de cabeza en el lago .. A cambio de eso, caí sobre un bonito charco de lodo, embarrándome de pies a cabeza . . . justo delante del grupo de las chicas de Slytherin de séptimo. Se rieron y burlaron a más no poder hasta que Remus (a quien, increíblemente, hasta algunos Slytherin lo escuchan) salió en mi ayuda y las ahuyentó TuT. Lástima que después vinieron sus tres molestosos amigos a "salvarlo" y me dejaron sola, toda embarrada, con un tarta a medio consumir y mi orgullo culinario totalmente frustrado T.T.

Decir que Maddy, al parecer, estaba escondida por la inmediaciones y vino en mi ayuda. Tardó casi media hora en hacer que parara de llorar y otra media hora para convencerme de volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

Juro que el pus de Bubotubérculo que estaba en las almohadas de James, Sirius y Pettigrew no fue culpa mi Señor Juez . . . fue culpa de mis manos =D Ya veré qué hago para vengarme de esas Slytherin . . . ellos tres fueron primero porque los tenía más a mano, no es que tengo preferencias 0=)

(Nota de Maddy: al menos ésta vez nadie salió lastimado . . . )

(Nota de Holly: y yo qué . ???)

(Nota de Maddy: . . . sí, nadie salió lastimado . . . )

(Nota de Holly: ¬¬)

(Nota de Maddy: bueno, ya, ya U. Al menos sabés que se preocupó por vos U)

**22 de Mayo**

**3- Freírlo en aceite hirviendo:**

Me costó mucho atraparlo, pero. . . ¡al fin lo tenía en mis manos! El muy sabandija gritaba a todo pulmón para que vinieran a rescatarlo, pero yo no pensaba dejarlo huir: ya había sufrido lo suficiente por su culpa . .

Estaba comenzando a hervir el aceite cuando . . .

Aps, ésta no es la libreta de "101 formas para exterminar a la plaga de Pettigrew" U.

**10 de Junio**

**9- Demostrarle que soy tan bonita por fuera como por dentro:**

(Nota de Maddy: eso no debería ser al revés ¬.¬UUuuu??)

(Nota de Holly: vos dejame a mi )

(Nota de Maddy: cuántas veces habré escuchado eso . . . . )

Las chicas siempre me dicen que tengo un cuerpo bonito (aunque yo creo que podría estar mejor ¬¬U). Mido 1,62 m, mi pelo es largo, ondulado castaño (a veces se pone más rojizo y otras veces más rubión, depende de cómo le pegue la luz), ojos castaños y soy delgada. Así que . . . ¿por qué no aprovechar eso ?

Estaba haciendo, decididamente, mucho calor . . . por lo que, valiéndome de esa excusa, hice una _pequeña_ modificación al uniforme escolar.

Y ahí estaba yo, parada al lado del aula que utilizan los del Club de Encantamientos (por cierto, Remus lo preside, nyaa !!), con la pollera 25 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, medias bucaneras de lycra, la camisa arremangada, atada por sobre la cintura y con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, la corbata floja, el pelo suelto . . . ¡y una multitud de chicos (incluidos el enano de Pettigrew . !!) rodeándome e impidiendo que mi querido Remus me viera T.T!

Todo terminó al menos felizmente cuando llegó McGonnagall y mandó a cada uno de las testosteronas con patas a sus respectivas aulas, mientras a mi me pedía que la acompañara a su oficina.

Estuve tranquila (no era la primera vez que estaba en la oficina de la jefa de mi casa =P), hasta que ella me dijo que había muchos métodos diferentes para atraer a mi Remus que no incluían modificaciones tan contundentes al uniforme. Me dijo que no me quitaría puntos y que fuera en ese mismo instante a arreglar mi uniforme . . . aunque tuvo que acompañarme hasta la Sala Común porque las babas parlantes de antes parecían haberse triplicado U.

¡Waaau ºOº! La profesora McGonnagall es una persona muy inteligente ºº. Me pregunto si alguien más, además de ella, se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de Remus =S . . .

(Nota de Maddy: lo sabe casi toda la escuela, engendro con patas ¬¬. Ahora entiendo porqué había desaparecido la máquina de coser que el profesor de Estudios muggles había traído la semana pasada .)

(Nota de Holly: estooo . . . yo . . . la máquina . . . oO . . . ¿¡cómo es que lo sabe casi toda la escuela O.O!?)

(Nota de Maddy: nunca cambias U)

(Nota de Holly: me pregunto si Pettigrew le habrá dicho algo. Cada vez que me ve, se queda como atontado =S)

(Nota de Maddy: Holly, yo creo que te _vio_ ¬¬, solo que sabe disimular mejor que la mayoría .)

**2 de Julio:**

**10- Improvisar:**

Aunque nunca lo hubiese creído, fue lo que casi-mejor salió.

Estábamos en el baile de egresados (también de disfraces, pero Maddy se me adelantó y compró por mi el disfraz de Ofelia de Shakespeare . . . no sé si por lo de princesa o por lo de loca ¬.¬UUuuu) cuando, con unas cuantas cervezas de manteca encima (sí, me emborracho hasta con cerveza de manteca, ¿y qué . ?) y muchas ganas de divertirme, me acerqué a Remus y lo saqué a bailar.

Al principio, él estaba algo asustado, pero, después, se empezó a soltar poco a poco y terminamos divirtiéndonos mucho O. Cuando empezaron los lentos, yo paré, pensando que le daría vergüenza bailarlos, pero me sorprendió mucho cuando, tomándome de la cintura, me pidió que siguiéramos. Estuvimos mucho rato bailando abrazados hasta que . . . estooo . . . yo . . . no pude resistir la tentación de robarle un beso . . . pero digamos que no fue un beso pequeñito, sino alguito más _profundo_ U . . . ¿mencioné que tenía unas cuantas cervezas de manteca encima U?

¿Lo extraño? Ninguno de sus amigos nos separó .

¿Lo mejor? Él me siguió el juego O

¿Lo peor? A la mañana siguiente fingió resaca cuando sé que no tomó nada ¬¬

¿Lo mejor de nuevo? Al rato, cuando ninguno nos veía, me dio un beso fugaz .

Ahora, 4 de julio, estoy en el Expreso de Hogwarts, apretujada con mis otros nueve compañeros en el mismo compartimiento, abandonando el colegio quizás para siempre ='(.

Al final no llegué a las "101 formas para conseguir a Remus Lupin" (aunque estuve más cerca de llegar a las "101 formas para exterminar a la plaga de Pettigrew" . . . solo me faltaron cinco para completarlas, lástima que después de cada una tenía que aplicarle un ovibliate ='( . . . aunque creo que el miedo hacia mi quedó grabado en su subconsciente xDDD). Muchas no se hicieron porque, o Maddy no me dejaba (como cuando quise hacerme pasar por un cupido de San Valentín, o la vez que traté de colarme en la cama de Remus con la excusa que me había confundido de habitación, o cuando . . . mejor sigo otro día U) o bien porque ya me salían mal a mi desde el principio (como cuando realmente me confundí de habitación y terminé en la cama de Pettigrew [he ahí el porqué no me cae bien ¬¬], o cuando intenté aprender a jugar al quidditch y terminé con un brazo y una costilla quebrada, o cuando intenté poner en acción lo de "damisela en apuros" tirándome al lago y hacerme la que me ahogaba para que él me viniera a salvar y me terminó sacando el calamar gigante antes de que Remus pudiera darse cuenta de nada . . . ).

Ahora, como no entramos muy bien que digamos en el compartimiento, estoy sentada en las rodillas de mi Remus. Síii, decididamente ésta libreta fue una muy buena idea . Aunque todavía no sé cómo hice para aprobar todos los EXTASIS U.

(Nota de Remus: ahora entiendo qué tenía ésta libreta --U)

(Nota de Holly: qué hacés leyendo por sobre mi hombr . . . )

(Nota de Maddy: qué le hiciste, Lupin?! Holly, reaccioná óÒ!!)

(Nota de Remus: yo no hice nada . . . solo la besé U)

(Nota de Kania: Holly, aún me debés una por haber hecho que el baboso de Pettigrew se enamorara de mi ¬¬)

(Nota de Holly: volví. Estooo, Kania . . . no deberías enojarte tanto, pensá que fue hace meses)

(Nota de James: pero seguro seguro que las mujeres no quedan embarazadas cuando las abrazás óÒ???)

(Nota de Sirius: depende del abrazo que le des, querido James xDDDDDDD)

(Nota de James: TT, no te burles .)

(Nota de Pettigrew: querés salir conmigo, Sara??)

(Nota de Holly: quién te dio permiso para escribir en mi libreta ¬¬???)

(Nota de Sara: sí !!)

(Nota de Holly: O.O!?)

(Nota de Landford: qué demonios le pusiste a éstas galletitas, Holly . ?!)

(Nota de Lily: conociéndola, seguro que confundió la sal con el azúcar o algún veneno que estaba rondando por ahí, con agua U)

(Nota de Landford: creo que no quiero más U)

(Nota de James: Lily, querés venir a pasar unos días de las vacaciones a mi casa ???)

(Nota de Lily: todo sea por estar lejos de Petunia . . . esto, digo . . . sí, amor, lo que sea por estar unos días cerca tuyo )

(Nota de James: ¬¬)

(Nota de Sirius: y Holly y Remus dónde están =S???)

(Nota de Kania: no son esos que se están besando en el compartimiento de en frente .??)

(Nota de Maddy: sí, son O.O!! No puedo creer que, aún después de todas las payasadas que hizo, lo haya conseguido. Y yo que le había dado ésta idea solo para tener unos momentos de tranquilidad . . . al final resultó ser que me dio más sustos que en sus otros seis años en Hogwarts juntos .)

(Nota de Sirius: un aplauso para la mejor amiga del año clapclapclap )

(Nota de los demás [pero escrita por Sara]: síiiiii O!! clapclapclap )

(Nota de Holly: volví. Me perdí de algo??)

(Nota de Landford: de nada, y nosotros? Nos perdimos de algo?)

(Nota de Remus: de nada, solo nos pusimos de novios )

(Nota de Maddy: QUÉEEEEE O.O??? Y con esa simpleza lo decís???)

(Nota de Holly: bueno, ya!! Basta de escribir en mi libreta . !!!)

**6 de Julio**

Hoy Remus vino a casa. Fue muy bueno y educado con mis padres. Me explicó también el problema de su licantropía . . . casi se pone a llorar ¡¡. Le dije que no me importaba, que yo lo quería así y que siempre lo iba a querer. Fue muy tierno .. Ahora entiendo porqué la cadena de plata le quemaba y el cuadro que le había regalado un día desapareció U.

Mis padres (sobre todo mi madre U), casi me matan cuando les dije todo lo que había hecho para lograr que me preste atención. Pero al final, y con mucho esfuerzo, terminaron por entender mi punto de vista .

Como se hizo muy tarde y nos "quedamos sin polvos flu" (tralalalaaaaa, yo no fui-i U), Remus va a pasar la noche aquí . . . pero no piensen mal . : va a dormir en la pieza de mis hermanos. El del medio pasó a sexto año en Hogwarts y el más pequeño a cuarto .

Yo creo que . . .

(Nota de Remus: ese no es tu diario, despistada =P)

(Nota de Holly: ups! jeje, gracias U)

**Finite Incantatem!**


End file.
